


Better Than Tea

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Seeing how much Sigry is fretting over the election, Eiren decides to help take her mind off it.





	Better Than Tea

Sometimes, Eiren could barely believe how much her life had changed. And all because of a blind girl who’d gotten herself caught up in some mischief. One concerned and curious inquiry had led to the fright of her life, and then…

Eiren was only human, after all- the sight of Sigry Varanger riding in on her Haflinger, brandishing a woodcutter’s axe as a weapon to save the day, had made her go a little weak at the knees. And that first impression had definitely summed up her partner- Sigry was strong, a fighter, determined to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.

But now here Sigry was, nursing another cup of coffee in an attempt to focus on the speech that she was still trying to write. This was her fourteenth attempt at it, by Eiren’s reckoning. The kitchen table that she sat at was littered with balled-up failed attempts.

“Eiren, how does this sound?” Sigry asked, raising her head and the piece of paper. She cleared her throat, taking a few deep breaths before speaking. “To the noble citizens of Dundull- hello, my name is Sigry. And, if all goes well, I hope to someday be your new mayor. What have I done for this town? Well, look around you, I built your ships. I repaired your homes. And then there is my daughter, the wonderful little girl who unmasked Skoll as the true evil, and got GED out of here for good. You see, I won’t sell our town out to the highest bidder. No. My only desire is to see this town thrive, to undo the evils that Skoll wrought. A vote for me is a vote for Dundull.”

“I think it sounds okay,” said Eiren, nodding. She took a seat opposite her partner, taking Sigry’s hands in her own after Sigry had set the piece of paper back down. Sigry’s hands, calloused and roughened by work, were shaking.

“You’re from the big city,” said Sigry. “You must have seen your fair share of political rallies and elections and the like.” Eiren chuckled, shaking her head.

“Too many,” said Eiren. “They’re all full of false promises and grand declarations and tearing the opponent to shreds…”

“Maybe I should do that too,” said Sigry. “It works for them, doesn’t it?”

“But that’s not you, Sigry,” said Eiren, squeezing her partner’s hands. “Just be your wonderful self, that’s all you need to be.”

“I just don’t know,” said Sigry with a sigh. She pulled her hands away, running them through her hair.

“I have an idea,” said Eiren. “Why don’t you ask Rania’s new friends to come over, the ones who helped her oust Skoll? They might be able to help you with your speech.” And, she privately added, get Rania out of the house for a while. Give them some privacy.

“Yes, that’s a great idea,” said Sigry. She stood from the table, heading to where she knew Rania was outside with Dellingr. “Rania!”

“Yes, mama?” Rania asked, turning to face the direction of her mother’s voice.

“Call your friends over,” said Sigry. “I need some help with my speech.”

“Sure thing, mama,” said Rania, already sliding her phone out of her pocket. “It’s the least I can do after I nominated you for councilwoman.”

“Darn right it is,” Sigry muttered, and returned indoors while Rania used voice commands to call her friends.

An hour later, Sigry was still uncertain about her speech. Rania’s friends had tried to help, but she was still nervous. Oh, what was she going to do?

Seeing this, Eiren had an idea.

“You go inside and rest, dear,” said Eiren, pressing a kiss to Sigry’s cheek. “You deserve it.”

“They tried,” said Rania after Sigry had returned indoors.

“I know,” said Eiren. “But right now, I think what your mother needs is rest. There’s a large group of you but take your time, I want you to collect some ingredients for my special Sweet Dreams tea, guaranteed to give a good night’s rest. You’ll need some mixed berries, some ginger, and some fresh water from the lake. But like I said, take your time.” By the wolfish grin on Rania’s face, Eiren knew that Rania could read between the lines.

“Sure thing,” said Rania. “C’mon guys, Dellingr, I’ll tell you where to find the ingredients.”

And, as the group left, Eiren slipped back inside and locked the front door behind her. Her heart hammering, she walked through the house until she found her partner with her feet up on the couch. Sigry was rubbing her temples, closing her eyes and breathing through her nose.

“I’m not sure how I’m going to get some rest or relax,” said Sigry.

“Oh, I have my methods,” said Eiren as she knelt in front of Sigry. She was no masseuse, but she was well-versed in how to relax a woman using only her hands. And Sigry definitely let out a sigh of relief as Eiren’s hands kneaded her legs, moving up from her calf muscles to her thighs.

“Not on the couch,” Sigry murmured, her eyes opening halfway as Eiren’s hands began to rub circles near Sigry’s crotch.

“Live a little, Sig,” said Eiren with a laugh, but she stood back to allow her partner to stand. Sigry took the lead now, taking Eiren’s hand in her own as she led the way to the bedroom. Once there, she locked the door behind Eiren and planted a kiss on her partner’s lips, her hands coming up to trap Eiren between herself and the door. Eiren blushed, heat creeping over her. This was what she liked about Sigry, if she was being completely honest. The woman liked to take control in everything.

“If you wanted to get me alone,” Sigry murmured, her breath ghosting against Eiren’s ear, “you only had to ask.”

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you,” said Eiren, shivering at the feeling of Sigry’s breath on her ear.

“Sorry for ruining the surprise, then,” said Sigry. She kissed Eiren’s cheek before moving down to kiss her jawline, then her neck, and then back up to her lips.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be trying to relax you, remember?” said Eiren, though she struggled to take control when she was enjoying this so much. She loved it when Sigry picked her up in her strong arms, when she pinned her against the wall or bed and had her way with her, when Sigry reduced her to a writhing mess on the bed with little more than her tongue and fingers.

But now, Sigry stepped away, leaving Eiren wet and wanting.

“Come on, then,” said Sigry, eyes glimmering with want as she shed her vest and the undershirt beneath. Eiren stepped forward and gladly divested Sigry of her bra, kneading the flesh of her breasts even as Sigry worked to remove Eiren’s clothing.

Almost before she knew it, Eiren found herself on top of Sigry’s body, looking down at the glorious bronzed body beneath her. Her lips traced a line down from Sigry’s lips, over her neck and the curve of her breasts, down the stomach that still held abs, and finally to the mound between her legs. Sigry tipped her head back and moaned as Eiren’s tongue brushed her clit languidly, her thumbs rubbing circles so close to Sigry’s pussy that she could barely stand it.

The first time they’d slept together, it had been sparked by a joke about Eiren knowing her anatomy because she was a doctor. Sigry had asked her to prove it, and Eiren had almost gone down on her right there at the kitchen table. It was a surprising thing about the doc, that she was so open with her sex life. Sigry had the feeling that Eiren would be a nudist if Sigry agreed with it, but she respected her partner’s wishes. And Sigry wanted Rania to have as normal a life as possible, no matter how much she loved the thought of her partner walking around the house without a stitch of clothing on, how much she wanted to make love to Eiren on every surface in the house. Sigry was a traditionalist like that, preferring more ‘vanilla’ pastimes.

Eiren was definitely good at vanilla, though. Her tongue worked magic, moving in circles against Sigry’s clit and sliding up and down just enough to make Sigry groan in delight. And then Eiren slipped her fingers in, hooking them while she flicked her tongue quickly against Sigry’s clit.

“Yes,” Sigry moaned, her back arching as Eiren’s thrusting fingers brushed the right spot.

“Like I said,” said Eiren, raising her head for a moment, “I know my anatomy. I can find it every time.” And then she returned her head to Sigry’s clit, her tongue and fingers doing everything they could to bring Sigry over the edge. Again and again and again, each orgasm gradually sapping the strength from Sigry’s body until she was almost boneless on the bed.

“Wait, wait,” said Sigry when Eiren paused for a moment. Her body tingled, almost overly sensitive, though she was glad for the respite.

“Hmm?” Eiren asked, sucking on her fingers. Sigry blushed, though she was unable to look away.

“Let’s… what did you call it? The one where we both er… eat each other out at the same time?” Sigry asked.

“A sixty-nine?” Eiren asked. Sigry nodded. Eiren smiled, positioning herself correctly over her partner. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you a copy of the Kama Sutra for your birthday.”

“If you say so,” said Sigry. Eiren could make her feel like a blushing teenager so easily. Just one of the many things that she loved about the woman.

Before Eiren, Sigry had only been with a few women, and those were one night stands, hidden from her impressionable young daughter. Not because of who she slept with but because she was having one night stands, Sigry had come to terms with loving her own gender long ago. And it seemed that Rania was heading the same way. But sleeping with Eiren felt so different to sleeping with those other women. Not just because Eiren had all of her ideas and had come from the city, but because with Eiren… there was love. In each brush of the tongue, each thrust of the fingers, there was love. Even in the act of Sigry moving her head forward and gripping Eiren’s ass while her tongue sought out her partner’s clit, there was love.

“Oh, my darling, I could have you eat me out all day,” said Eiren, moving her hips back to get more of Sigry’s probing tongue.

“Just call me the big bad wolf,” said Sigry. On a whim, she nipped at the sensitive lips of Eiren’s pussy, just the gentlest tug and brush of teeth. It almost sounded like Eiren howled, which Sigry chuckled at. Now she definitely felt like she was loosening up, her body shaking with laughter even as another orgasm built up. But she quickly returned her lips to where Eiren obviously wanted them, her tongue darting in to curl inside of Eiren before returning outside to caress her clit. She kept this up until Eiren’s pussy clenched around her tongue, holding her in place and flooding her mouth with the sweet taste of her.

“Oh, you are getting good at that,” said Eiren, shuddering in delight.

“Well, I’m sure you’d be a more than willing test subject if I wanted to practice,” said Sigry.

“Oh, yes please,” said Eiren, her eyes flashing with desire as she looked back at her partner.

And so Sigry did. For the next few minutes, she found herself getting lost in Eiren’s body, focusing on perfecting this oral technique. And she definitely improved, Eiren’s moans getting louder and telling Sigry exactly what she wanted more of.

“Tired?” Eiren asked when Sigry’s tongue left her clenching pussy. Sigry nodded, panting.

“Guess we won’t be needing that tea after all,” said Sigry. She held her arm out and Eiren joined her on the bed for a cuddle.

“It will still help you sleep,” said Eiren. “But it was a good distraction, wasn’t it?” Sigry smirked at her.

“The tea or the sex?” Sigry asked.

“Yes,” said Eiren, and laughed. Sigry joined in on her laughter, tugging her partner closer to her. What would she do without her?


End file.
